


Incubation

by pinkparasol



Series: Illness verse [2]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkparasol/pseuds/pinkparasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple refusal makes the odd thoughts settle deeper into Sam's thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubation

She never wanted to go back.

It was a bit of a shocking statement, weeks after she had said such in passing. A hazy afternoon and paperwork needing to be double checked and signed or sent back to be revised. A few being shredded with gleeful abandon every now and then. He was almost certain it was during a shredding moment that it had come up, maybe it was an accidental word said without thought, or something had caught his attention, he didn’t know what he had said at the time, but she had looked at him. Paused in that unnatural still way that he wonders if every Program and ISO were capable of even on this side of the screen. It was hardly more then a second and it was movement and the air relaxed as she said there was nothing left for her there.

He had gotten pretty good at ignoring that painful bruising sensation deep within his chest by the time he started high school. It was his excuse for not realizing what had just been said. Then the guilt had hit and his mind had flashed and spiraled into that place of light that was so bright he felt he could touch it and feel it solidly in hand, and a dark sky that didn’t seem oppressive. The ISOs were gone, nothing but scrawled notes of a miracle undefined on graphite smudged paper yellowing with age and one lone survivor that spent literally thousands of years by her experience hunted and alone with only a human as company. A human that only wanted to leave the Grid and seemed willing to wait and allow others to find a way for him to do so as his excuse for giving up hope on escape while still being defiant in keeping CLU from finding a way out himself.

Would a User die on the Grid?

They certainly got older on it, where programs were static and seeming to never age like some creature from a fairytale or religious text. Which just made it all the more hysterical in the part of his mind still reeling, falling, can’t grasp anything as it all still twists and flies right past his mental eye. He had read and seen, but had been too shocked, too awed by everything that he still half hoped was a dream; how programs reacted to a User. Such frail and clumsy, and so inexperienced him as some sort of god. Reverent or spiteful, but still so wary, when they could easily kill…derezz a User shatter them and leave them broken and bleeding blood not bits all over that created ground. 

How had he survived such a place?

He should have been dead ten times over before he had even found his father. _Always being saved, never really enough on his own._ Something else had always happened by luck or by draw that kept him going let him be where he was today. Unconsciously doing what was needed but never enough. Like seeing only half a structure you were allowed to manipulate but could never see what each slide and addition would cause in regards to it all. He had never thought of that before until then that maybe User was not just a conscious effort but more of will and intent and was that where it could have all gone wrong because the intent was perfection. _Dad did you really think something could be perfect?_

The taste of ozone and metal started to burn and turn bitter like a flash burn of copper on his tongue.


End file.
